


Bad Moon Rising

by sergio2592



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Goblin Slayer (Anime), Goblin Slayer (Manga), Goblin Slayer - Kagyu Kumo
Genre: Action/Adventure, Big Damn Heroes, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Science Fiction, Some Humor, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergio2592/pseuds/sergio2592
Summary: UA: Thanks to the gods whims both North American wasteland and The world of Goblin Slayer has been fused together. And as people try to regain order in such tumultuous times and the world dance on the knife-edge from chaos its fate is irremediably tied to the decisions of a simple piece that never left the dice roll decides his fate and a stubborn wildcard. Slight d&d crossover
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01: A bad moon rising**

**Disclaimer: Neither Fallout New Vegas nor Goblin Slayer belongs to me.**

" _There are few events that have changed the face of the world like the convergence. This mysterious event which caused the apparition of various lands across the realms of men, dwarves and elves came with both its good and bad consequences. Because while from the lands of the wasteland came not only new and revolutionary knowledge and inventions like the guns and laser and plasma weaponry but it also brought forth its horrors in the form of the many beasts that are native of these parts like the Deathclaws, Cazadors and centaurs, the many tribes and gangs of raiders that dwell in those lands but in the form of that insidious poison known as radiation._

_Those turbulent times were witness of many great men and women both remembered for their deeds (both good and ill) there are few of them that are more known and revered than the ones known simply as The Courier and The Goblin Slayer for their deeds during those tumultuous times helped shape the future of this world…"_

**Extract of The Records of the Merging written by High Priestess. One of the former companions of both The Goblin Slayer and The Courier.**

The first thing the Courier noticed when he opened his eyes was that he wasn't in one of the many refuges he owned across the Mojave wasteland but in some clearing in the middle of some forest at dusk. Which he was sure as hell wasn't in the Mojave because the only place with so much vegetation was that deathtrap of Vault 22 and even then the type of plants present here was different from that vault.

" _I go to sleep in one place and somehow I awake in another completely different, how typical"_ thought sarcastically The Courier, after all in comparison to everything else he had lived and experienced since that smug bastard Benny shot him in the face and buried him alive in Goodsprings this didn't qualified for the top 10.

Which spoke volumes about how strange his life has become lately.

But he stopped from musing about that much longer and went to focus on the situation at hand so he checked his Pipboy to check his inventory and maps to determine his exact location gaining mixed results; because while he still conserved all his guns and items (which was god because there were some his most powerful guns and gear) the map function was a total loss because wherever he was apparently wasn't covered by the satellite feed.

"You win some and lose another" thought at loud The Courier as he took his gun, an Fn-Fal from the floor and went in search of some settlement or village to get some insight about his current location,

While on his Pipboy an old song The Courier found in some ruins begun to play.

_I see a bad moon rising_

_I see trouble on the way_

_I see earthquakes and lightning_

_I see bad times today_

**/Sometime later/**

The Courier was walking through the forest in search of any sign of civilization when a peculiar odor caught his attention, a smell that he knew too well; the smell of fire and blood. The smell of death. So without hesitation, he went towards the direction the smell was coming from.

Maybe that way he could save anyone.

Moments later he arrives and finds in front of him a scene out of the pits of hell.

Because all the houses were in flames and small strange humanoid green creatures were slaughtering and worse the people living there with joyous abandon. So without thinking too much about it he took his gun, aimed it at the nearest group of the creatures "So long pieces of shit" muttered him before opening fire.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

The .308 cal. Bullets tore through the goblins like a hot knife through butter spreading bits of gore, blood, and bones everywhere alerting the goblins who stopped doing what they were doing and went to kill the one that killed their brethren.

Which worked perfectly fine for the Courier who only smirked at the stupidity the little cretins were doing "Come to Papa you green fuckers" opening fire once more at the goblins killing them all and taking extra care of those who carried bows of throwing weapons.

Once he dealt with them he went to the town in search of possible survivors and making sure that none of those creatures were alive or hiding. Though in all this one thing was clear to him. He certainly wasn't in Kansas anymore.

_Don't go around tonight_

_Well, it's bound to take your life_

_There's a bad moon on the rise_

**/In the outskirts of the High Elf Kingdom/**

"What the hell is this thing?" asked a Paladin of the Brotherhood of Steel to the other members of his squad while aimed his plasma rifle to the corpse of the creature that they killed recently after it pounced at them from the sky.

"I don't know what it is but whatever this thing was it certainly was a pain in the ass to kill" commented another one armed with a laser Gatling as he looked at their surroundings for any possible new threat that was attracted by the sounds of the fight.

"Do you think it's some kind of runaway experiment from either the institute or The Enclave? Because this monster has the look of being one of their freaks pet projects" said another one armed with an M16 assault rifle as he looked at the creature. After all, it looked like someone stitched together without too much care parts of a Lion, antelope, Eagle, and snake.

"We will know once the Ventibird comes to take it back to The Pentagon for further studies after all the eggheads there must be salivating at the prospect of dissecting this freak of nature" answered the leader of the squad who was armed with a minigun.

_I hear hurricanes a-blowin'_

_I know the end is comin' soon_

_I feel rivers overflowin'_

_I hear the voice of rage and ruin_

**/Classified Location- Enclave Base XXXX/**

In the Command Center of the base, the Higher up of The Enclave Remnants were discussing the new and unexpected event that happened recently.

"It appears that thanks to a strange phenomenon the territory that conformed the old USA alongside the parts of Mexico that the NCR annexed has been transported to another world. Am I right doctor?" said one of the officials to the lead scientist which nodded affirmatively from his superior.

"Effectively Sir, though it appears to be that instead of just sending the whole land intact to the new world, it fragmented the territories and scattered across the territories of this world while also sending people and animals from our world all over this new territory at random and vice versa, but this isn't the most interesting discovery"

At that moment the scientist turns on the holographic display present in the room and shows the images that their satellites captured from the continent(They were really lucky that when they were sent here their Satellites came with them) and the images showed surprised them to say at least.

Magic, Monsters from Myth and legends, Elves, Dwarves, and most importantly a world untouched by the poisonous fire of radiation. This was their golden chance because this opened new possibilities for them.

Because The Enclave may never reclaim once more the sovereignty of the Prewar USA but they will take over this world and reshape it into the form of the Old USA.

_Don't go around tonight_

_Well, it's bound to take your life_

_There's a bad moon on the rise_

**/Caesar Fort- Shores of the Colorado River/**

" _This certainly was unexpected"_ Thought to himself Edward Sallow or how he was most known Caesar, the supreme leader of The Legion as he looks at the creatures that had the audacity to attack his fort.

These creatures looked like humans (beautiful ones he noted) with dark almost blue skin, silver-white hair, pointed ears, and red eyes that expressed enormous cruelty and evil. But that wasn't what caught his attention, no that honor solely belonged to the strange abilities they showed. Their so-called magic (though he couldn't come with a better term for it so he thought it fit).

"You will pay for this human, once the Demon King learns of this he will raze you and your kingdom from the face of the earth!" screamed angrily one of the Dark Elves present at Caesar which received a powerful punch from one of Caesar Centurions.

"I seriously doubt it, after all, you haven't faced the might of The Legion" coldly answered Caesar before directing his attention to his spymaster, Vulpes Inculta. "Discover everything about them Vulpes; their numbers, the organization of their forces, the location of their settlements. Hoover Dam can wait, we have a bigger prize in front of us".

"Thy will be done Caesar" answered the Leader of the Frummenitaris as he and a handful of troops took the Elves for questioning, though Vulpes also took the nonverbal order of not seriously harming the women in the group.

After all, they will be the first to be used to breed the new caste of spellcasters of the Legion _"I may not conquer Hoover Dam now thanks to this chaos, but this new situation has brought me the key for the dominance of The Legion over the neighboring nations"_ Though Caesar with a slight smirk on his face, after all, he will be the last one standing.

_Don't go around tonight_

_Well, it's bound to take your life_

_There's a bad moon on the rise_

Meanwhile, in the realm of the gods, they look at the newest additions to their board with joy as the mortals adapted to the new challenges of their new situation. Especially two pieces in particular.

One of a young man dressed in armor who was killing goblins in some gods-forsaken cave, and another one of man in his middle 20's dressed in a duster, military armor and a combat helmet armed with an FN-Fal who was helping the survivors from the village he recently saved from goblins.

Without a doubt, the game has become more interesting and they couldn't wait to see what the dice will roll.

**Author Notes: and that's it, people, I hope you like it, what do you think about it. I know Goblin Slayer only did a cameo here but he will appear in the next chapter and as you can see The Enclave will and the Legion will be on the move so things will get more complicated for everybody.**

**Though fair warning this story will get AU pretty soon because the merging of the USA Wasteland from Fallout and the Goblin Slayer world have shacked up things big time around both settings so expect some changes around the corner.**

**Also, Anyone wishing to be my Beta Reader please contact me.**


	2. In the Woods Somewhere

**Chapter 02: In the woods somewhere**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Goblin Slayer or Fallout**

**/On the road to Border Town-Night time/**

A young man walked through the dirt road without too much plump or hurry. After all, he already finished his goblin slaying quest so he would first head back Cowgirl house and rest for the night so he could give his report in the morning to guild girl.

And while many people would be put off by his appearance and personality, but he particularly didn't care about that, because in his opinion if it didn't help him deal with the goblins in an efficient manner it was worthless to him.

Yes, Goblin Slayer was a man with a single goal in mind: The complete and total annihilation of the goblin race so things like appearance and other nonsense like that weren't his top priority (if they were at all) after all if it wasn't broken don't fix it.

But he was interrupted from his musing by a series of loud bangs sounded ahead of him alongside the unmistakable scream of dying beasts. So he hurried his pace to help whoever was being attacked.

Though he certainly wasn't expecting what he found once he arrived to the location of the sounds; a group of people dressed in a fashion he never saw, armed with some kind of strange devices they carried in their hands _"Those must be their weapons, though I suppose they must be ranged ones because they lack any edge or blunt part to be used on melee"_ mused Goblin Slayer as he inspected the weapons.

One of the people present, a young man of his same age group dressed in what appeared to be a grey and black combat armor with short messy black hair and steel grey eyes. The young man was aiming his strange weapon at him.

"Who are you, stranger? And don't make any funny business if you don't want to die" said him at Goblin Slayer who only raised his hands and answered.

"I am Goblin Slayer, I am an adventurer and I was going back to town when I heard the loud sounds and the scream of the beasts so I come to help you lot with the beasts" commented the Silver Ranked Adventurer while keeping his guard up.

At that moment he took a good look at the group and he certainly was confounded by them. Because their gear, weapons, and behavior were strange. Like if they were expecting to be attacked by something far worse than your typical run on the mill monster or bandit, though there wasn't' nothing that gave the giveaway that they weren't from the Kingdom that the animals they use in their carts because this was the first time he saw a two-headed cow. "Hey Duncan, with who are you talking about!" asked someone from the front of the caravan.

"Nothing much, boss, only one of the locals who was attracted by the firefight" replied the man in front of Goblin Slayer to the approaching person. This one was a man in his early 30's, dressed in a plain white shirt, blue jeans, and a dark brown coat. He was armed with a small silver weapon which the adventurer suspected functioned like the ones the others were using.

"And who are you, big boy?" Asked the man to Goblin Slayer once he was in front of them. Looking at the adventurer with keen interest, after all the man could tell with just one look that Goblin Slayer wasn't a stranger to getting his hands dirty.

"I'm Goblin Slayer and I am an adventurer, and who are you? Because I haven't seen weapons and gear like yours" in that moment he looked at the strange two-headed cows that they were using as pack animals "I certainly never saw a two head cow so I wonder where you come from."

The man smiled a bit at the words of Goblin Slayer "You hasn't ever seen a Brahmin? That's strange but having in mind how crazy has been the last few days this is pretty normal by comparison" commented the man more to himself than to Goblin Slayer.

"I hear you, boss these last three days have been crazy" said Duncan looking at the side as a large wolf-like creature appeared carrying in its mouth a small red scaled humanoid lizard _"A Kobold if I'm not wrong"_ thought the adventurer as the man went to the large wolf and begun to pet it.

"Oh, you brought one of the little-scaled freaks Snow? You're a good doggy" said the man caressing the animal with obvious care. He then looked at Goblin Slayer "Hey you tin man do you know what this freak of nature is? Because a lot of them attacked us before you came"

"That's a Kobold, it's a low to mid-level monster" answered the armored adventurer in his typical serious voice, causing the people present to smile a bit at that.

"Well whatever he and his buddies were they are dead" said the leader of the caravan "Now, can I ask you Mr. Goblin Slayer if there is any town nearby so I and my men can rest and maybe sell our wares?" asked the man to the adventurer.

"There is one nearby, about 3 or 4 hours from here" answered Goblin Slayer "Good can you guide us, I can assure you that you will be rewarded by your troubles" said the caravan leader to the Adventurer.

"Understood, follow me" replied Goblin Slayer as he begun to walk towards the town "well you hear the man, let's go!" said the caravan leader to his underlings who begun to follow Goblin Slayer.

**/Sometime later/**

"Well this is certainly a welcome change of sights after our usual fare don't you think guys?" asked the caravan leader to his employees who answered affirmatively, after all compared to the desolate wastes of what once was America or the forest infested of those annoying monsters this town was sight to sore eyes indeed.

"And don't think I forgot about our deal" said the man to Goblin Slayer as he handed the adventurer one of his weapon a short double barrel one with some parts made of wood alongside some red cylinders that he supposed were the ammunition of the weapon.

"It's sawed-off double barrel shotgun and some ammunition for it, good luck in your endeavors Goblin Slayer" said gratefully the man to Goblin Slayer who thanked him for the present before going to Cowgirl's farm.

"It's strange for you boss to give him a gun and munition free of charge?" asked Duncan to his boss, after all during this travel he never saw him give anything for free.

"I know is strange but let's just say that or guide gave me the vibe of a regular customer, so I gave him that gun and ammunition as a free sample "After all I wouldn't be a good Guns Runner if I couldn't spot a client when I see one" answered the man looking at the fading figure of Goblin Slayer "Yes he will come back for more"

**/Meanwhile in Another part of the continent/**

**RATATATATAATATATATATAATATA!**

"We're under heavy attack! We need assistance ASAP!"

"Sir, the creature has breached the perimeter!"

If one could ask Sarge about the current situation he could certainly could answer by saying that it was a fucking mess, because really how could he and his squad go to a routine recon mission in the territory that appeared near the NCR and somehow end up having to fight some kind of freaking flying deathclaw!

" _Goddamnit I'm too old for this shit!"_ Thought the Sarge as he reloaded his M16 "Private, give Demoman Cover fire, Demoman blow this Motherfucker to Kingdom Come, and Gunner Shut up" Sage gave his men his orders as he kept firing at the monstrosity.

"Affirmative" Replied Private as he reloaded his aimed with the Grenade Launcher attached to his M16 at the beast and shot it wounded it and shredding one of its wings.

"But I didn't say anything!" cried out Gunner as he kept shooting with his M60 the beast keeping it at bay.

"HAHAHAHAHAH YEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA! Take this you ugly hellspawn!" Screamed Demoman as he shot the monster with a Rocket Launcher killing it instantly.

Once the creature was dead they slowly come closer to take a look at it and they certainly were surprised once they took a good look at it. For the beast was as big and large as an adult deathclaw and it certainly was a reptile but the similarities ended there.

For the beast was of a greyish green coloration, with two muscular legs and two membranous wings (now a single one thanks to Private) and a powerful jaw that certainly wouldn't have a problem ripping a man apart without too many troubles.

"What the hell is this thing?" asked Sarge while looking at the creature because it didn't look like any creature he has seen in the Wasteland during his years of service. "A new breed of Deathclaw?"

"I doubt it, Sarge because besides being scally, big and ugly, there isn't nothing much that can relate it to a deathclaw" answered Private as he examined the corpse.

"Well this thing kinda looks like a Dragon like the ones from the old Gromag the Barbarian Comics" commented Demoman as he kicked the beast "Tough bastard it was because I doubt even a Deathclaw could take the same amount of punishment this thing took before dying"

"Well the correct term would be Wyvern because this monster only has two legs and a pair of wings while a dragon has two pairs of legs and wings" said Gunner to Demoman.

Sarge just looked at his men and gave his orders "Shut up Gunner, now men we need to secure the perimeter as we contact HQ for Evac because there could be more beast like this one out there in this forest and were underprepared to deal with them" after hearing their orders the men begun to do their job securing the perimeter and calling to HQ for EVAC.

"Goddamnit, and I was just a week away from retirement" muttered Sarge because he knew that once more his retirement would be delayed because he and the rest of Bad Company would be sent to deal with this mess.

Really his luck sucks sometimes.

**/Plane of the Gods/**

"So what do you think, do you like this?" asked a god in the form of an Afro American man dressed as a gentleman with a skull painted in his face to his fellow deities with a sly smirk on his face.

"I can deny that this is certainly interesting but the people from your realm wouldn't break the balance of the game with their tech?" asked Illusion interested because for what she has seen these weapons helped some parties kill some mid to high-tier monsters without too much trouble.

"Don't worry Illusion we have already that covered" answered truth pointing to a piece that was at the side of the Demon king piece and was creating new breeds of monster mixing the technology of the Wasteland with Alchemy to create nightmarish beings hell-bent on the destruction of the world.

"These new monsters will make things more interesting but let's be honest with ourselves what truly interests us Is the meeting between these two" said another god as he pointed the pieces of Goblin Slayer and The Courier because the piece of The Courier was going straight to the current location of Goblin Slayer. Border Town.

"The Man that doesn't let the dice roll decide his fate and the man which fate is a blank page, this will be an interesting meeting, but I wonder if they will ever form a party because that certainly would be fun to watch" commented the Supreme God pondering what kind of campaign would be necessary to form such a party.

"Oh, don't worry I already have something very interesting for that but first certain parameters must be filled" commented the god from the wasteland with a smile that didn't promise anything good for the characters in the game.

Because if there wasn't a thing for which the Crawling Chaos was known was for mercy.

**Author Notes: and this is it, people. Tell me what do you think; it was good, bad or meh? I know that there wasn't too much to advance the plot but I really need to do this to set the stage for the story, which mostly will involve the next 2 or 3 chapters before the plot gets going.**

**Kudos to anyone guessing the identities of The NCR troops, the God of the Wasteland and the man from the Wasteland that is now working for the Demon King.**

**Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03: The Passenger**

**Disclaimer: Neither Fallout or Goblin Slayer belongs to me.**

" _Heh... now, come on, you open up. Open up, damn you. Open the vault... I can make it worth your while, think about what you're throwing away. I have other weapons, other technology I can share with you." The courier couldn't help but smile at the desperation in the former Brotherhood of steel elder voice, after all it was less than what he deserved for all the shit he make him pass through during his stay in the Sierra Madre._

_"The collars... the collars were a mistake, I see that now. Why would I kill you? After all you've done... after all we've done together. Are you listening to me?!"_

" _You bet your ass I am asshole" thought the Courier as he opens up one of the wine bottles he 'borrowed' from the Casino and takes a sip enjoying both the liquor and the obvious suffering of the old man._

_"Everything down here, I-I Swear, so much you could see! You could rule the wastes with what's down here, make your own army, re-shape the world, and if others disagree... put collars on them, I can show you how. Don't you leave me here. You can't do this to me. {Coughs, wheezing}"_

_The young man just shook his head, after all Elijah thought he was dumb enough to fall for that. He got another thing coming._

_"Must be someone... maybe that other courier, one with the flag on his back... maybe... no... No, said he'd never come to the Sierra Madre...No way out. Can't... can't end like this."_

_Another Courier? Well that's interesting and knowing his luck he may run into him sooner or later, but that is a bridge he will cross in another moment because right now the only thing that matters was finishing his drink and listening Elijah pathetic ramblings._

_"You. I know you can hear me. When you die, Courier... I'll be waiting. Your grave's going look just like this vault."_

_At that last show of bravado he finally lost it and go in a full blown laughter because the old coot finally lost it "I certainly doubt it Elijah because I most likely die with a beautiful girl sucking my dick and drinking booze from Caesar Skull" commented The Courier as he dusted himself and got out of the Bunker to the Mojave Wasteland._

_After all. He had unfinished business there._

"Hey kid are you okay back there?" at that the Courier woke up from his slumber _"That's one hell of a dream. I wonder why dreamt about that?"_ Thought The Courier, after all it wasn't uncommon for him to dream about the past, his stay in the Sierra Madre Casino wasn't one of his most treasure memories.

But, then again since **THAT DAY** most of his memories weren't particularly comforting. Nevertheless he shook his head from those thoughts and answered the old man that gave him a lift to the nearby town "Yes, I am alright old man. By the way how long is until we get to the nearest town?" Courier asked the driver as he took off his helmet and took a sip from his flask.

"We will be there in one or two hours tops" answered the driver "Though I have to say that weapon of yours is really something because I've never seen something like it" The courier smiled at the words of the old man and took his Fal and begun to check it.

"Yes, is a good gun, though believe or not this isn't one of the strongest weapons I have used" replied the young man remembering some of the guns he had used during his tenure in the Mojave Wasteland. After all the Fal may be a good and faithful weapon in its own right but it certainly got nothing to a Fatman.

"If you say so kid though I wonder if you're going to become an adventurer, because you got the skills to be pretty good one" The driver told the courier who certainly was entertaining the idea.

After all for what those people told him, adventurers where pretty much freelancers that did all kind of jobs for the right prize, which certainly fit right his alley. Besides that would help him get to know the layout the land and maybe discover how he ended here in the first place.

"Maybe I do that old man, maybe I do that" was the simple reply of the courier as he check his pipboy and played another song that he had stored in it as he looked the night sky.

_I am a passenger  
And I ride and I ride  
I ride through the city's backside  
I see the stars come out of the sky  
Yeah, they're bright in a hollow sky  
You know it looks so good tonight_

_I am a passenger  
I stay under glass  
I look through my window so bright  
I see the stars come out tonight  
I see the bright and hollow sky  
Over the city's ripped-back sky  
And everything looks good tonight_

_Singin' la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la, la-la

**/02 hours later-Border Town/**

"This is most certainly a welcome change of pace" commented the courier as he walked the streets of the town because, the only places he had seen as vibrant and alive as this town in the wasteland were the NCR Capital and The Strip of New Vegas. But he would explore this town later because he first needed to find an inn to spend the night.

**/Next day in the Morning/**

Guild Girl was having a pretty uneventful morning of doing her usual routine of filling files, processing quests requests and paying up the adventurers who successfully complete a quest, when someone called her.

"Excuse ma'am, could you please hand the forms to register as an adventurer?" Courier asked at the surprised girl with a small smile because her startled face was kinda cute to him.

**/Badlands- At the same time/**

" _ **So we had a deal?"**_ Asked sinister voice to the old man in front of it. Anyone who heard the voice couldn't help but shiver in sheer fright for it transmitted such pure and unadulterated malice. But that wouldn't stop the old man from making this deal because he had a score to settle and if to doing so he have to literally sign a deal with the devil then so be it, he was beyond the point of no return.

"Yes we have a deal Demon Lord, you help me reap vengeance against The Courier and in return I will make you weapons with which you will destroy your foes" answered without fear or doubt the old man.

" _ **Good choice"**_ In that moment a magic beam hits the old man in the chest which causes that a blinding light engulf him, once it dies out the old man wasn't there, instead there was a man on its prime who was looking at himself in surprises _**"I did my end of the deal Elijah, and you better keep your end or you won't like the consequences"**_ said the demon lord to the former elder of the Brotherhood of Steel.

"Of course my lord" Elijah couldn't help but smile viciously because while this wasn't an optimal situation, it certainly beats being buried alive in the Sierra Madre Vault. Besides this time he would make sure that his dreams became reality no matter what.

" _Just wait Courier, because after I'm done with you, death will be a mercy you won't get"_ Vowed the former BOS Elder in his mind because while he had quite a lot of names in his list of people to kill, the one person who was at the top of it was none other than the Courier Six.

" _Foolish man thinking I don't know about your imminent betrayal, that Courier should have killed you when he had the chance"_ Thought the Demon with contained disdain at the human in front of him. After all it was obvious to him that he was planning on betraying him once he reached his goals.

" _But it doesn't matter, because at the end I will be the one left standing"_ with that last thought the Demon retired himself to its chambers to plan his next move in its eternal game against the gods and mortal races.

**Author Notes: and this is people tell me what you think of it, sorry for the short chapter but I've been really busy with RL so I couldn't do much. This chapter basically finish setting our two protagonists in the same place, Goblin Slayer and Courier and also showing two of the big bad of this story.**

**Next Chapter should be fun because Courier will go to his first Goblin Extermination Quest and someone will accompain him to do some good old RIP AND TEAR.**


End file.
